On Assignment
by atopofbrooklynbridge
Summary: The Avengers all live in the now named Avengers Tower and the relationship between Natasha and Clint doesn't go unnoticed, especially when complications arise. Lots of the team and Tony being the lovable ass he is. Clintasha/Blackhawke, Pepperony and some Thor/Jane.


**Okay so here is my first Avengers fanfic…! Yayyy **

**So I have read a few of these and I really, really ship these two so… **

**Please read and follow. Reviews make me write faster**

**Enjoy **

They made an attempt to hide it, but it didn't work. Anyone could see it.

Bruce and Steve could see something starting to happen, but he knew that it was none of their business (and they knew Natasha would and could kill them). Thor was just confused, but he too knew something was up. Tony on the other hand, was constantly pestering the both of them about their relationship.

By request, or nagging, of Stark, they all lived in the now named Avengers tower together. Natasha and Barton had both been reluctant to move in, but the building was filled with everything that they could need. Each Avenger had their own floor and there was a common floor where they normally had meals or watched movies. There was also a gym and training room with all the necessities for even the Black Widow.

It was a Tuesday night, the Avengers, with the exception of Thor who was in Asgard and Clint who was on assignment, were gathered in the screening room, about to watch Harry Potter. It was close to midnight, yet none of them were particularly tired. Tony had been bewildered to hear that Steve had never seen it before. Nobody else seems exceptionally surprised however; in the time in which they had been living together they had spent a considerable amount of time teaching Steve the ways of the present day.

"You know what Capsicle," Tony started ranting from his seat on a couch next to Pepper. "Being frozen for sixty something years is no excuse to not be a part of this phenomenon."

Tony looked completely and mortally upset and it only worsened when Natasha spoke up.

"I've actually never seen any of them either," she said. She was seated on the corner of another couch.

"Wh-what!" Tony sputtered. Pepper patted him in comfort.

Natasha sighed, "I haven't really had much time for children's movies, Stark."

Bruce looked silently amused with the whole situation and knew that Tony was going to freak.

Tony was about to start a rampage about how Harry Potter should not be classified as a children's movie, when the elevator dinged. Out walked a dirty and bloody Barton. Natasha was up immediately and the rest of the group turned to watch, concerned about his condition.

"I'm fine, Nat," Clint said quietly to Natasha before waving awkwardly towards the rest of the group.

Natasha looked at him skeptically and accessed his injuries. "You didn't go to med, Barton," she concluded. Barton rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna skip on tonight's movie," Natasha said. Tony groaned and mumbled something over her needing to get her priorities straight. As they walked back towards to elevator to head up to one of their floors, he smirked causing Pepper to smack the back of his head.

"Ow," he cried out.

"How'd it go?" Natasha asked Clint and as they rode up the elevator.

"Fine, the mark is dead, only got beat up a bit," he said lightheartedly. "How was yours?"

Natasha had gotten back from her's yesterday.

"It was clean," Natasha said.

There was a silence before Natasha pulled Clint in and pressed her lips against his in in a feverish passion. Tongues entwined as the elevator dinged again, alerting them that they had reached the sniper's floor.

They both simultaneously pulled apart and stepped out. They had been hiding their relationship for a few months now, but were well aware of what the rest of their team thought about them.

It wasn't much of a jump for them to be honest. They had both been harboring feeling for each other for years and it took a particularly hard case to pull them together. Natasha remembered it clearly. She remembered Clint lying in a pile of rubble, covered in blood as he slipped out of consciousness. After that things had changed between the two assassins, although they hadn't told anyone, Coulson knew and the rest of the team was starting to catch on.

Natasha led the way Clint's bathroom and sat him down. She grabbed the med kit and then instructed Clint to take off his shirt.

Natasha worked in silence' patching up the various cuts and gashes on Clint. Half an hour she had finished and was pushing Clint into the shower.

Natasha went down a floor to change her clothes and when she came back down, she saw Clint already collapsed on top of the bed in an awkward position. She pulled him under the covers and then got in herself.

"How much do you wanna bet that they're sleeping together," Tony said abruptly, a few minutes after Clint and Natasha had left together. This earned him yet another smack from Pepper.

"That isn't something I would bet on," Steve said carefully. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Come on Grandpa," Stark whined. "Are you really that scared of her?"

"And you aren't," Bruce spoke up. "I'm just saying, it is none of our business. If they are together in that sense, then I would imagine that they have a good reason for not telling us."

Tony scoffed.

"I don't mean together, like in love or something stupid like that," Tony said. He noticeably realized what he had said and backtracked immediately. "I mean for Romanoff," he clarified, looking at Pepper. "They are probably just sleeping together."

Steve looked very awkward in this conversation.

"Hey moron," Pepper said. "Cut it out."

She managed to silence him pretty well.

The next morning everyone was up and having breakfast on the common floor kitchen, except for Clint and Natasha. The avengers, plus Pepper, guessed that they were in the gym or training room.

Tony was just about to voice his opinion on the fact, but he had just opened his mouth when the two walked in.

"Are you guys sleeping together?" A smirking Tony asked, suddenly. This caused Steve to almost spit out his coffee and Banner to look up from the newspaper he was reading.

Clint stifled a laugh and let Natasha take this one. She remained stoic by the archer's side.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. Her hand suddenly grabbed a butter knife and in a split second it was lodged in the wall right beside its victim, holding him there by a piece of his shirt. Tony's smirk suddenly dissolved.

"You could have killed me," he exclaimed.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Natasha answered simply and walked over to the coffee machine. She poured two cups and handed one over to Clint. They each grabbed a piece of toast.

"Hey Tasha," Clint asked. "Wanna head to the training room today before the meeting with the evil pirate?"

"Uh, sure," Natasha replied. "Anyone going to join?"

Steve nodded and Tony shrugged from where he was, still stuck to the wall. He tried to yank the knife out to free himself, but it wouldn't budge.

"Might want to try and take the shirt off, genius," Clint said, amused as he followed Natasha out of the room.

"Was that an answer?" Tony demanded, looking around and everyone. "That wasn't an answer. How did I not get an answer?"


End file.
